prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC06
, dubbed '''Mountains, Ogres and Bears' in the edited English Dub, is the 6th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 6th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis With the first Prism Stone in their possession the girls go to the Forest in search of the Prism Hopish: the device from legend that will protect the stones. But will they be able to find it before a new enemy strikes? '' Summary Honoka and Nagisa admire the Emerald Prism Stone dropped by Pisard as Mipple tells them that they need a Prism Hopish. This special item comes directly from the Queen of the Garden of Light and is very important because it protects the Prism Stones, and it is the Stone Guardian's job to protect them. She is sure it won't be a problem though, because it was left under Mepple's care in the Garden of Light. Just as this is said, they spot Mepple attempting to run away from them, causing Mipple to yell after he reveals that he accidentally dropped it during travel. They head over to the Wakabadai Public Library to find a map to show Mepple in hopes of him being able to recognize something that might look familiar. After this fails to work Mipple resumes yelling at him until a commotion is caused and the girls try to silence them and take off. It's then Mepple remembers dropping it by a pool of water and Honoka takes out another book, asking if said pool of water resembles it. He replies, "''sort of", so they continue looking until Mipple suddenly yells again, causing Nagisa to knock over a pile of books. As Honoka asks her if she is okay, a book falls in front of Mepple and he says that the lake on the page is the one he saw; a location known as the 'Kappa Mountain Gourd Pond.' As Nagisa gets ready to go out, her mother worries for her safety and questions why Nagisa is suddenly 'in to hiking' now. The group set out and Nagisa complains as they wait for Mepple to feel something to point them in the right direction of the Prism Hopish. As they come by the lake, Mepple identifies it from where they stand when Nagisa accidentally steps too far over the ledge, causing it to crumble and make them fall down the hill until she is able to grab a loose branch and hold them steady; until it suddenly snaps off and they land in a tree. Meanwhile, in the Dotsuku Zone, the villains discuss the failure of Pisard. Gekidrago volunteers to go next to defeat the cures and the Evil King gives him permission, going on to mention that Pisard dropped one of the Prism stones and he must recover it, since they need all seven to gain eternity. As the group continues their search Nagisa asks Mepple if he feels anything by now, but it turns out that he fell asleep. In disbelief, Mipple wonders if dating someone like him is such a good idea, causing him to suddenly wake up and claim to feel something. Honoka looks around and happens to spot a baby bear on a log that is heading down the river, and quickly Nagisa suggests they jump across the rocks to help it, and not waiting for a response she runs down the slope and makes her away across the rocks- only to slip on the last one and land on the log the baby bear is on. She starts to yell to Honoka, who runs alongside them while revealing she can't swim. The log hits a rock, throwing Nagisa and the baby bear on dry land once more. Honoka joins them and scolds Nagisa for being so reckless, but Nagisa claims she had to do this in order to save the baby bear and Honoka compliments her for being so brave. They release the baby bear and watch as it runs off to rejoin it's mother, who has just found them. Meanwhile, Gekidrago begins knocking down trees in his path when he comes near the bear family that Nagisa had helped. The girls observe an image of the Prism Hopish when Nagisa comments that it isn't a very well-done picture and Gekidrago suddenly appears, riding on the mother bear that he transformed into a Zakenna. It begins to chase after them when Mepple tells them to transform, but Nagisa informs him that they can't focus on that while running away. They manage to dodge an atttack and watch as the Zakenna along with Gekidrago smash into a rock, smashing it apart and climbing to the top of several other rocks in their path. Given this time, Nagisa and Honoka quickly decide to transform. When Gekidrago and the Zakenna turn to run back at them, the girls jump out of the way again. In the air Cure Black comes back down and kicks the Zakenna. It swipes at her and and Gekidrago tries to punch Cure White when she flips him instead. The little baby bear runs in front of them to try and make them stop fighting its mother and when the Zakenna lifts it's paw to swipe the baby bear. At first the girls are confused until Cure White points out that it has the same marking on its head that the mother bear had, the one they saw earlier. By now the girls are unwilling to use Marble Screw, thinking that it will hurt the bear and they continue to run. The girls run onto a bridge and Gekidrago quickly follows, only for his weight to break the bridge and have him fall down into the ravine. Cure Black and Cure White safely make it across, and keep running, only for the Zakenna to jump over the gap where the bridge used to be. Now cornered, the girls have no choice but to fight. Mepple and Mipple then explain how to use 'Pretty Cure Rainbow Therapy,' a move that will soothe the evil heart that possessed the mother bear thus leaving her unharmed. They perform the move, removing the Zakenna and turning the bear back to normal. Gekidrago suddenly appears from the ground, ready to fight with the girls. Angered with him, the girls waste no time to unleash Marble Screw to send him flying away. Once they are sure he is gone for now they change back and resume their exploration, walking by the messed up cliff they were one earlier. Suddenly, the Prism Hopish falls from its spot and hits Nagisa on the head. Excited to have found it, the girls grab the item and place the Prism Stone on it. The guardian appears before them and greets the girls before revealing a special diary to them, along with a card that will allow them to contact him at any given time. Major Events *Gekidrago begins his attack on the Cures. *The Prism Hopish is found after being dropped by Mepple upon his arrival in the Garden of Rainbows. *The guardian of the Prism Stones 'Wisdom' makes his first appearance. *Cure White and Cure Black use their purification attack "Pretty Cure Rainbow Therapy" for the first time Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Wisdom Villains *Gekidrago *Ilkubo *Poisony *Kiriya *Evil King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Misumi Rie *Misumi Ryouta Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is A New Menace! The Savage Bear in The Woods. * Mepple is shown two incorrect lakes before being shown the correct one. The one Honoka shows him is labelled , while the one Nagisa pulls up is called . * The body of water where the Prism Hopish was dropped is labeled as in the book, which can be literally read as 'Kappa-yama Hyoutan-chi.' Translated, the 'Kappa Mountain Gourd Pond.' * The voice actress behind the bear cub is Chika Sakamoto, who will later portray the true form of Toymajin in Fresh Pretty Cure!: Omocha no Kuni wa Himitsu ga Ippai!? (who, coincidentally, is a teddy bear) and Hanasaki Kaoruko/Cure Flower in Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. Gallery Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes